The present invention relates to gravity fed water treatment systems and, in particular, to a countertop, multi-chambered assembly for filtering and purifying contaminated water of pathogens.
A common appliance found in many households around the world is a water filtration assembly. Such assemblies exist in many constructions and types. Each is used to treat drinking water for contaminants which may be contained in available water. In some circumstances, the water may be drawn from personal wells, cisterns and the like. Where the water is made available from a municipal supplier, the treatment assembly may be used to treat the water for residual contaminants.
A typical gravity percolation treatment assembly provides a treatment chamber, which receives untreated water, and a containment or storage chamber, which stores the treated water. Treatment principally comprises a filtering of contaminants through a porous filter media that is supported between the chambers. A spigot or other valve assembly at the storage chamber permits a controlled draw down of the treated water. Such containers are commonly constructed of clay or terra-cotta materials. The containers are molded into multiple sections. The sections typically stack mount to one another. The treatment section can be configured to include a chamber to contain the filtration media.
One known treatment assembly provides stacked clay or terra-cotta chambers. A filter cartridge having a porous ceramic housing contains a granular activated carbon (GXC) material and depends from a treatment chamber into the storage chamber. The clay chambers, however, are not readily manufactured, are heavy and susceptible to breakage in use or during shipping, and are difficult to clean. The opaque walls also prevent viewing the available supply of filtered water to assure necessary periodic re-filling and an adequate supply of drinking water.
U.S. Pat. No. 903,070 discloses another stacked, molded clay treatment assembly. A separate sponge filter and particulate filter mount within the treatment and storage chambers. Multiple layers of fine granular stone and charcoal filter the water as it feeds to the storage chamber.
Another known assembly provides a covered plastic container and within which are suspended a treatment chamber and a depending treatment cartridge. The treatment chamber receives and directs untreated water to the attached treatment cartridge which contains a single media bed. The media bed provides a mixture including iodine, granular activated carbon (GAC) and other materials to filter the water. A bacteriostatic material is included to control the growth of bacteria, fungus, mold and algae.
A perceived deficiency of the foregoing assembly is that the media mixture has a relatively short storage life. The cartridge is also believed susceptible to leakage of iodine vapors, which over time discolor the container walls.
A variety of plastic dispensing pitchers are also known which provide multiple chambers and support replaceable filtration cartridges.
Although gravity filtration assemblies of the foregoing types remove many undesired materials such as chlorine, various metals (e.g. iron, copper, lead, manganese, and aluminum), and control bacteria at the filter, the filtrates are ineffective against many pathogens that may be found within untreated water. Desirably, any treatment assembly should include a bactericide purification media. The purification media should remove varieties of parasites, bacterial, and viral pathogens and chemical contaminants. The assembly should also treat the water to remove any taste effecting residuals which may be added to the water from the purification media. The treatment media should have a relatively long storage or shelf life and any supporting cartridge should prevent the escape of halogen vapors. The container construction should also lend itself to low cost manufacture, be durable and provide transparent walls.
The present invention was developed in appreciation of the foregoing deficiencies and preferred attributes and provides an aesthetically appealing, multi-chambered, gravity percolation, treatment assembly for household use. The assembly readily mounts on a counter or table top and includes replaceable filtration and purifier cartridges. The cartridges seal and thread mount to the treatment chamber and direct admitted water between the treatment chamber and a surrounding collection chamber.